FLT Films International (Philippines)
Background: FLT Films International was a Philippine film company. The company lasted from the 1980s until 2006, when their last film, Pacquiao: The Movie (which was a collaboration with Star Cinema/ABS-CBN), was released. FLT Films (1985?-1991) Logo: We see the red word "FLT", and "FILMS", in blue, flashes in below. FX/SFX: They're flashing. Cheesy Factor: It's a boring, effortless or flash logo. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie, although a synth-pop theme was used on one occasion. Availability: Very rare. It might appear in the company's very first films. Scare Factor: None. It's just boring unlike the next logo. ____________________________________________________________ FLT Films International 1st Logo (1991-1993) Nicknames: "Yellow Filmstrip Of Doom", "Reel and Filmstrips", "FLT I" Logo: On a black background, a 2D film reel rolls in. It is still spinning when it stops. Then the yellow filmstrip comes out of the reel, goes to us and zooms, making thescreen fully yellow. The yellow screen zooms out to reveal a glowing "F", in a futuristic font. The F moves to the left to give space to the letters "L" and "T", forming "FLT", which then glows red and "FILMS INTERNATIONAL", in white/blue gradient, fades in below. Variants: *Some films feature a darker logo. *Early films have the logo flashing instead of glowing red. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The film reel, the filmstrip coming out of the reel, zooming effects, and glowing. 2D animation that fits the 90's Philippine logo standards.It is a bit dated. Music/Sounds: Early films had a bright synth note, along with a warbling sound, a weird sound, a whoosh and bells. Later films had another theme: a deep sound resembling a film projector, then another weird sound, followed by a dark 2-note string theme. Music/Sounds Variant: On Tatak Ng Criminal, the opening theme of the movie was used. Availability: Scarce. The company's films range from soft-core to action-based. Some examples that include the logo are Moro and Anak ng Pasig. Scare Factor: Medium to high. The logo might scare some due to the filmstrip coming to the screen and dark music. 2nd Logo (1994-1997) Logo: TBA! Cheesy Factor: Very plain on the logo and poor grammar on "International(e)". FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Silent, but on Batang Estero a whoosh sound is heard. Availability: Extremely rare, appears on some films like Epimaco Velasco: NBI. Scare Factor: TBA 3rd Logo (1998-2001) Nicknames: "Red/Blue Filmstrip FLT", "FLT II", "Stuck In The 60's" Logo: On a black background, we see red/blue filmstrips appearing and making the FLT from before, then it zooms out while rotating. Once it stops, the logo flashes in quickly, then "FILMS INTERNATIONAL", in yellow, slides in below. A copy of the same text, but in cyan, appears at the left, slides and places behind the original text. Variant: There is a prototype version where the FLT logo flashes twice between "FILMS INTERNATIONAL" slides in then after that it shines, this was seen on Tulak ng bibig, Kabig ng dibdib. FX/SFX: The logo being formed by filmstrips, zooming out and flashing. "FILMS INTERNATIONAL" sliding in. Cheesy Factor: This makes the first logo look good, as this one utilizes 2D animation that looks way too dated for 1998! Music/Sounds: An ascending fanfare with windchimes. Music/Sounds Variants: *On Di' pwedeng, Hindi pwede!, a triumphant fanfare is heard. *On Ako'y ibigin mo... Lalaking matapang, a dark music with flashes was heard. *On'' Tulak ng bibig,kabig ng dibdib'' (the first movie to use this logo),a film projector sound with flashes without music is heard. *On Virgin Wife (the last movie to use this logo), you can hear drumbeats along with ascending fanfare. Availability: Scarce. This can be found on their films during the late 90's and early 00's, before their next logo was introduced. One of these include Di' pwedeng, Hindi pwede!, along with the short version of the first Star Cinema logo. Scare Factor: Minimal, due to the sudden flash. 4th Logo (2001) Logo: TBA Cheesy Factor:Not the most convicting 3D effects. It looks very flat, especially the flowers and the logo itself. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Rare, appears on some films like Ooops, teka lang... Diskarte ko to! Scare Factor: TBA 5th Logo (2001-2006) Nicknames: "Black/Yellow Filmstrip FLT", "CGI FLT", "FLT III" Logo: We first see a red flower pedals with sprocket on a dark (not absolute black) background. After two takes, a black/yellow filmstrip comes out and forms the FLT logo while the red thing dissapears. On the last take (there's 5 takes of the filmstrip making the logo, plus 2 at the beginning, making 7), the FLT zooms out while being finishes and places at the center. Then "Films International" appears by white rays of light below it. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Good early 2000's CGI for a Philippine logo of the time, but if the animation weren't dated, it'd still hold up. Music/Sounds: None, but Mama San has an ascending synth theme . Music/Sounds Variants: On Carta Alas... Huwag Ka Nang Humirit, a dramatic fanfare was used. Availability: Very rare. This can be found on the company's last films. Scare Factor: None to low. The darkness may scare some but the animation isn't scary. Category:Philippines Category:1991 Category:1994 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:2001 Category:2006